Penelope Henry
History 'Early Life' Penelope (who prefer to be called Penny) was anonymously given up for adoption as a newborn by her mother. She was adopted by a loving and caring african-american couple who would raise her as their daughter alongside another baby they would later adopt. When she was six years old, Penny's family settled down in Alabama after her father retired from the Military. It was there she first met her best friend Mina. When Penny was seven years old, her mother was killed in a gas station robbery, which made her father extremely protective of her, he'd go on to teach her how to defend herself and wield guns. Two years later, Penny manifested as a mutant for seemingly no reason, just one day developing enhanced cognitive and physical abilities during a school exam. Although her father attempted to find her biological mother, no information on her existed, other than that she must have been a mutant as well. Vigilante Penny spent the next several years as a normal student, learning more about technology which helped her when her hypertech abilities began developing. It was when she was fifteen that one of her friend was hurt in a gang related incident that changed Penny's life. Hurt by the repeat of what had happened to her mother and the local law enforcement struggling to do anything, Penny created a pair of special hypertech revolvers she named Vigilance and Justice. She also created an armored cowboy costume harkening back to her love of western to serve as her disguise and cape persona. Over a few days, Penny hunted down local gang members, crippling many but avoiding any deaths. It was after one extended engagement that she was later arrested for her vigilante activity, but given the option to attend Ravenhold on parole. At Ravenhold x Character Traits Personality Penny is a bubbly and flirty girl who likes simple things and dislike drama. She's quite social which has always clashed with her father's protectiveness. Appearance & Style Penny is a short statured and lean red headed white girl with slightly tanned skin. Despite her seemingly small size, Penny has thick reinforced bones and highly dense muscles. Penny rarely wears makeup and is typically fairly tomboyish in style, although she keeps her carrot colored frizzy hair long. She has hazel colored eyes. Abilities Powers Penny is a hypertech inventor with her prime specialization being chemical. She also has minor abilities in mechanical and computer engineering. In addition to her hypertech inventions, Penny has exceptional strength, agility, dexterity, endurance and cognitive abilities, possessing a photographic memory. Skills and Training Penny is a skilled martial artists and marksman, she has trained for a decade in both, her skills being further enhanced by her parahuman abilities. She is also a hobbyist hunter and knows how to follow tracks. Gears Penny has two custom revolvers she created and named 'Vigilance' and 'Justice.' They hold six rounds each of a custom built cartridge type, are recoil and shock compensated and can fire accurately at extreme range. Penny has created several special cartridges including cryogenic, shock, gel, impact foam and tracker ammunition. Penny custom built her own costume and although it resembles leather it is made of a highly advanced series of bulletproof composite, protects against chemicals, electricity and fire. The bandana hides a re-breather that filters the air for toxins. Relationship Family * DeShawn Henry — Adoptive father. * Charlotte Henry — Adoptive mother, deceased. * Matthew Henry — Adoptive brother, 13 years old. Relationships * Eli Pepper — One of Penny's polyamorous datefriends. * Deryn Evans — Another of Penny's poly datefriends, first person Penny met at Ravenhold. Friends * Mina Lewis — Ex-girlfriend, still friends. * Jonathan Freeman — MMA Rival * Lumas — Roommate. Enemies * The 12th Street Saints — Local gang from her hometown. Pet * Piper — Penny's pet ball python. Story Appearances Penny has currently not appeared in any published story. Trivia * Penny loves western movies and country music; her favorite musicians are Johnny Cash, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and Creedence Clearwater Revival. * Penny has had a girlfriend before but they split up after a few weeks. * Penny is a MMA fighter and has competed in the 'low parahuman' championship, placing second in the southern states championship. * Although Penny identifies as bisexual, she has a preference for girls and non-binary individuals. * Penny affects a deep southern accent and likes to speak in an 'old timey cowboy' kind of way. She also likes calling others by pet names. * Penny was born deaf. She has a cochlear implant and speaks ASL fluently, although she is said to have an 'accent' due to learning alongside her hearing parents rather than a native ASL speaker. * Penny is intersex and was diagnosed with Complete androgen insensitivity syndrome when she was nine when her gonads herniated and were removed surgically. As a result, penny takes daily estrogen pills. * Penny can cook, her favorite meal is biscuits and gravy and she loves sweet tea. * Penny loves gardening, especially succulents. Category:Character Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Alive Category:Queer Category:American Category:American Citizen Category:Adopted Category:Alabamian Category:Alabama Character Category:White Category:Cape Category:Vigilante Category:Hypertech Invention Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Endurance Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Christian Category:On Probation at Ravenhold Category:2016 Freshman Category:Freshman Category:From Earth Aleph Category:Intersex Category:CAIS Category:Deaf Category:Wellness Club Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Gardening Club Category:Class 4 of 2016 Category:Enhanced Cognition Category:AFAB Category:Perisex Category:Polyamorous Category:Transracial Category:Computer Club Category:Volunteering Club Category:ASL Speaker Category:English Speaker Category:Methodist